


Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet. Heero is required to kiss Relena for a Preventor's ceremony, but doesn't know how. Can Duo come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First published to ff.net in '01. Beware of Duo's potty-mouth.

Clinging arousingly close to his lithe frame, the suit, though formal, left nothing to the imagination. He looked pretty damn sharp to my eyes, and alarmingly sexy and even cute with that grumpy smirk. Then again, I think he'd look even better with nothing. I grin stupidly and openly, but inside, it's dragging me into a pool of depression like a sac of bricks.  
Heero loves Relena, not me.

This preventers ceremony is a load of shit. I flopped out on my hotel bed, lounging around leisurely.

The brown haired man seems nervous, shifting and pacing about our relatively small hotel room. I would be too in his position, but probably fall into it easier; he has to perform a speech in front of practically the entire universe, and, according to Quatre-who is familiar with these ceremonies-he has to kiss her majesty as well.. in front of the everyone! Still, it's disheartening to see him like this, generally he's so calm and collected.

"Damnit Duo!" I look up in bewilderment at the emotion shown. So the angel speaks, "How am I supposed to..."

The perfect soldier doesn't know something! Wow! This is the discovery of the century, but what? "Heero? What don't you know how?"

"Nothing."

So close, yet so far.. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Postive?"

"Yes."

"Absomalutely-posimatively-certainly-of-course sure?"

"Ye-" He pauses. "No!" anger seethed in his voice.

"Well, what is it?" I asked calmly, though still pressing.

"..."

"Is it about the speech?"

He shook his head, "I have it memorized."

"Are you nervous? 'Cause I'm sure you'll do great."

"I know, I will.. except that.. in the end.. Relena..." he looked at me helplessly and innocent, like a puppy. My heart almost melted, but it was an odd predicament.

A smile spread across my face as I stated out loud his problem, "You don't know how to kiss?"

Heero was blushing furiously now as he nodded, going from meek to totally business.

"I'll teach you Heero, it's real easy."

"Do it then."

I nodded and moved closer, sliding off the bed and towards him, "In this case, all you really need to give her is a quick peck on the cheek. No problem really," I swept in and brushed my lips against his cheek. His skin was soft, yet firm.

"See, really nothing to it," I pulled back, his eyes where slightly glazed over, but he stared directly at me. I almost drowned in the deep, prussian blue depths.

I was speechless.

He nodded, "Like this?" Heero planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek, making a huge smacking noise.

I giggled, "No, more like this..." I gently brushed my lips against his. They're like velvet and my hormones nearly go insane, he's so close! All I want to do is to take him into my arms, kiss him and then fuck him, and hard!  
It's so very dirty, I know.

"Oh, okay." He swoops in for a deep kiss, we don't let go for good 40 seconds before we pull back slightly for air. Lazily trailing a hand along his sensitive back I use his brief shock to slip a tongue into his lips, kissing him harshly.

Heero replies with a moan, and I begin to undo his shoes.

* * *

"See Trowa, see!" Quatre pointed out the other two boys in the room like a small child. Heero and Duo were making out like a pair of rabid ferrets during mating season.. or at least they would be soon. "I told you they were meant to be!"  
Zechs and Noin watched from the doorway, dressed formally and standing next to Trowa and Quatre. They -were- going to give Heero and Duo a ride, but they didn't seem to need one anymore.

Trowa just blinked.

"Wufei owes me $30." Noin grinned

"Betting on other's relationships Lucretzia?" Zechs asked in his smooth voice, smiling or smirking.. whichever you prefer to call it.

She blushed and looked down nodding, Zechs gently kissed her raven head.

"Trowa, how long you think until we need to move Wufei to the downstairs dorms, away from Zechs and Noin?" Quatre asked as the other two were otherwise occupied.

"..."

"Trowa.. can we do that later?" He asked as he noticed Duo sliding a hand down Heero's dress pants.

The uni-banged man just blushed.


End file.
